


a rainy encounter

by DearLesbian



Series: Zee's Stardew Femslash Writing Extravaganza [9]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/F, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLesbian/pseuds/DearLesbian
Summary: in which the farmer is charming and penny is charmed





	a rainy encounter

**Author's Note:**

> wots up!!! i wrote this bcos i still didn't have a fic for penny and i wanted to do something cute!! also, penny is a trans girl in this. don't be rude about it

The rain had settled into a soft murmur outside the library and Penny took a long breath. She had quietly left while Jas and Vincent were doing some worksheets. Her anxiety was worse than usual today and her stomach churned painfully. 

There was no immediate specific cause; just the ever present weight of general worry in her chest. She made a note to herself to talk to Harvey about upping her anxiety medication the next time she went to see him for her HRT. 

Wound up in her own thoughts, Penny didn’t noticed the farmer approaching until she was close. 

Penny’s eyes fluttered, “Oh! Hi,” she said, suddenly feeling awkward.

The farmer smiled easily though and Penny took the sight of her in. The farmer was cute in her oversized rain slicker and rain boots. Interestingly, the farmer had a covered basket in the crook of her arm.

“Good morning!” the farmer chirped. Her cheeriness was entirely at odds with their rainy setting and Penny couldn’t help but be endeared, some of her anxiety abated.

Penny smiled in response, “Running some errands?”

“Something like that.” the farmer replied, unusually cryptic. “I wanted to make sure you were alright after last night…” she trailed off, examining Penny’s face carefully, but not clinically.

Penny realized the weight of anxiety she was carrying probably stemmed from the uncomfortable experience last night. The farmer had tried to help Penny clean up around Penny and Pam’s shared trailer. Pam had responded unfavorably and Penny bade the farmer to leave.

“Oh! I’m fine, she does stuff like that all the time,” Penny said, shifting uncomfortably.

The farmer frowned and said quietly, “Don’t make it right, though.” Penny tried to think of what to say to that, but the farmer continued on, “I brought you these.” she said, reaching to uncover the basket.

Inside were…. Muffins?

The farmer puffed up, proud of herself, “Baked them myself! They’re poppyseed, Vincent mentioned those were your favorite.”

Penny felt her cheeks get warm and she couldn’t help but smile again, “You baked these for me?”

The farmer nodded, “Of course,”

Penny was touched, “Thank you very much!” she said. Suddenly and strangely, she felt tears well in her eyes. She blinked them away rapidly, not wanting to embarrass herself.

The farmer handed her the basket and their hands touched and Penny found her hand lingering. Reluctantly taking her hand back, she wondered what the farmer’s hands would feel like. She felt her cheeks heat up even more.

The farmer, obviously reluctant to go, gestured behind herself, “Well, I gotta get moving. Hope you enjoy the muffins.”

Penny, still smiling, said “I’m sure I will. Have a nice day.”

**Author's Note:**

> alright, hope you enjoyed!!! if you did, consider leaving a comment!


End file.
